


i remember

by EsotericExpositionRenko



Category: Closers (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsotericExpositionRenko/pseuds/EsotericExpositionRenko
Summary: a short seha x sylvi fic that i put together in a daydon't expect muchmay provide a sequel if i feel like it





	i remember

White. Everything was, in a word, white.

Seha Lee awakened in a testing facility. But he didn't know that. And he wouldn't know that until much later. All he knew was, he was dressed in...a uniform, of sorts. And a familiar sight greeted him on his awakening. He didn't know why he knew the object, or why the name immediately popped up upon seeing it, but he knew this object was important.

It was his weapon, the Gunblade. And that was the extent of his knowledge. That his name was Seha Lee, and he used the Gunblade quite proficiently. 

_Where...am I?_ Seha thought, his eyes quickly adjusting to the blinding light. And everything was blank, as far as he could see. The bed and the table where the Gunblade was placed on seemed to be the only thing for miles. He needed answers. And he also needed to get out of there and find out what the hell was going on.

As he walked, dragging the Gunblade on the ground behind him and it making a metallic noise as it was dragged brought up another memory. He was thankful, that he was still able to recall things like these. 

But to what extent? There would be a point where he simply couldn't remember anymore, right?

Seha hoped not.

He remembered working with a few people...and them all using abilities.  
\---  
_Seha Lee. You manipulate the aspect of Heat with your Phase Power._ says a girl whose visage Seha couldn't seem to remember. But his heart spiked upon hearing her voice...as if his mind subconsciously felt some strong emotion towards that girl. Was it hate? Jealousy? Love? Anger? 

Seha didn't know, he couldn't tell, and frankly, right now, he didn't care. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, an obstacle seemed to suddenly show up out of nowhere. A black wall that stretched indefinitely, or at least as far as Seha's eye could see. Tracing a hand on the wall, it revealed that it was...smooth as can be. Climbing would be impossible. And going around it would be a fool's errand.

The electric sound of a dimensional portal opening could be heard behind the boy. And even though he didn't know what that was, exactly, his mind knew that it meant bad news. Bad news that he didn't want to deal with if he could. 

So, with a rush of adrenaline, his body instinctively heated up his Gunblade- the boy acting purely on instinct and self-preservation- and easily cut through the wall, like a really hot knife through butter. Seha carved a hole big enough for him to get through, and threw the Gunblade on the other side. 

He then stepped back, got a running start, and dove through the large hole, as to not touch the still melting wall, whatever material it was made of. Upon landing on the other side, he picked up the Gunblade by the handle, and ran. He ran as fast as he could. His stamina was surprisingly high, too. 

He couldn't say the same about his speed. Everything was white, once again. There was nothing to base his relative speed on. So he ran. Until he could no longer.  
\---  
_What's wrong?_

_Something's off- this girl's Phase Power usage is off the charts!_

_Abort the mission!_  
\---  
Seha took a long period of time, catching his breath. He made sure to regain all of his stamina by then. Everything had become peaceful.

Another few minutes of walking, and...he found an unconscious girl on the ground. She...looked familiar. And she was wearing a uniform with the same emblem as Seha's. 

_Cute._

Was the first thing that popped up into his head. He then remembered that something else was in here with the both of them...and the speed at which he came to a conclusion was astonishing, even to him. Almost immediately after realizing that the two of them were still in danger, Seha's decision was simple- protecting this pink-haired girl with her life.

In fact, it scared him, how easily he made the decision. He didn't even know the girl's name as far as he knew. And there was that spike in his heart rate again...just exactly who was this girl? 

A group of...dimensionals, encroached on them both. Or that's what his foggy memories told him they were called. He had no idea why he was so willing to throw his life away for this girl...but as with everything, he'll figure it out as he went on.

_Bring it on..._

\---  
The plasma-hot blade of Seha's weapon cleanly cut through the last Mimic Dragon, as it's two pieces fell on the ground and vanished into purple smoke. He was panting. He was tired. As his vision slowly faded to black, he managed to finally remember the girl.

_Sylvi Li. His leader, and the object of his affection._

How was he so sure? He just...knew.

The gunblade sizzled as it made contact with the ground, clanking as it was dropped from Seha's hands. 

Seha fell to his knees, mustering enough strength to take one of Sylvi's hands in his.

A faint smile formed on his face. He was able to protect the one that mattered to him the most...even though he didn't know why he felt such strong attraction to the girl...

And his last memories were of seeing Sylvi's sleeping face beside his, her fingers interlocked with his, as everything completely turned black.


End file.
